Blood stained Scars
by B gal
Summary: contains mystery, actionadventure and supernatural as well. Is Ami the sweet girl of the group? Or, is she hiding a serect not to be seen by mortal eyes? rated for vilonce, blood and character death.
1. Protolouge

(an: I hope you like this. It's my first HiHi fic, so go easy on me. enjoy. disclamier: I only own the plot and a few OCs.)

_Once upon a time, there was a beauthiful rock star named Ami._

_She was the most hottest rockstar in the touring district. Her voice was like it was sewed by angels. Her heart was so prue, it's a wonder how she stays so kind all the time, with all the pameoring done on her._

_But, sad thing it is, everything comes at a price._

_She has something put on her. She kept that serect to herself and herself only. Not even her crew knows about this._

_One of them was her best friend, Yumi._

_They been best friends with each other ever since they met at the age of two._

_Ami always had the pampor treatment on her, luck you may called it, but Yumi was complete opsite of her._

_She was hot and had a good voice yes, but not as hot and lovely as Ami. She was kinda a rebel and I wouldn't blame her._

_Yumi had a tough life before becoming a rockstar._

_After two days of being born, her family abandomed by her family. She was raised by a bunch of gansters. _

_If it wasn't for Ami caring for her, she wounldn't have any friends or she'll be spending most of her life stealing and doing the bad things we shouldn't do._

_When they were thirdteen, they started a gerage band._

_A short man heard their band and decided to give them the rockstar life. _

_He was named Kaz, the other person is closed to the girls._

_He was only a greedy cheap sack, but the girls had no one else to go to._

_You may wonder what I'm talking about. Well, read on, for I'm the mask writer, the teller of this tale._

The darkness of the room went over a seven year old girl on a cold floor.

She had long brown hair, a mask made of gold that covered most of her face, pale skin and dressed in a blood red hood, a black heart shaped locket with a blood slattered on it, black PJs and long white boots.

"Don't think that it's one of those humor stories," She commented, "for those are a waste of my time."

She faced the audience. It was reviled to the reader what her eyes looked like, completely blind.

"This story is completely dark," She said,"with horrors that might make either you or the wee ones screamed in fear."

She got out a golden feather, with blood red ink(or, you may hope so). In the other hand, was a peice of paper.

"I can write and see all my works, dispite my sight lost," She told them.

The masked writer looked at the audience.

"You may be wondering '_how does a blind child can write and see it at the same time?'_" She told them.

She faced them with a smirk.

"That shall keep you wondering as the story unfolds."

She got her pen on the paper.

"And this story is completely true, or true as it needs to be," The masked writer commented.

The lights then went to black.

* * *

A man was running for his life. 

He looked like one of those jerks you may wished you never meet or dervirsed to die.

Behind was a shadow, nonething more.

It had blood red eyes and looked like a hidious demon.

The man looked scared.

"Humans as smelly as you shall get their just derests," It sneered in a voice dripping from bloodiest pits of heck.

"All I did was-"

"SILENCE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yelled the creature.

The man cringed.

"You ticked me off," It sneered,"so you'll pay."

We can see the shadow creature on the wall tear the man's shadow to bits as he screamed blood curlded screams.

The creature was under the toarned apart corspe.

It smirked, then ate the victom's heart. She drained the blood and poured it all over itself.

All was left of the poor victom was its bones.

The creature took them.

"They make good derations for my room."

The creature laughted as she disappeared, with not a singal trace of its victom's remains.

(an: How's that? R&R, but no flames. This is a horror fic, BTW.)


	2. Chapter 1

A fourteen year old girl was inside her bedroom.

She had long pink hair with two pom poms tied on top, pink eyes, peach skin and dressed in a dress with two orange squares, a pink one and yellow square, a yellow flower, two bracelets and white go go boots.

She looked into her closet door and sighed. Her eyes were filled with hiddened tears. Then, there was a knock on the door.

Who knocked was a girl the same age as the girl.

She had purple hair in a punk style, blue eyes, pale skin and dressed in black chains, purple top with a skull on it, black mini skirt with purple jeans and black mental boots.

"Ami, what the heck's taking you so long," She commented blankly.

"I was, getting something," Ami said in a nevoius voice.

The girl shrugged, then left.

Ami gave a sigh of relith.

* * *

Ami went to her band pratice. She was her usial perky self, dispite her nervoius tone in her voice. 

"Are you ok?" Yumi asked.

Kaz was busy trying to keep their intruments at balence.

"I'm f-fine," She said,"just c-c-cold."

Yumi looked at the tempture. It said 23 degreeds.

"Maybe you're sick," Kaz said.

"I know Ami for most of my life," Yumi commented, "I seen her when she's sick. She's not sick."

"Speaking of sick, check this out."

The girls looked at the artile.

**ANOTHER ONE BITES THE DUST OF DISAPPEARING DEATH**

_A man, unknow who he is, dies mysteriously. Not only the death cause was unknow, but any trace was gone._

_Not a drop of any blood or gore, not even the victom's bones_

_It has been the 100 000 000 000 666 time that this happened in two weeks. This has been the most viloent and mysterious __killing spree since the 'Johnny C. mascrade'. Who-or what-has done this is unknow._

_What was the creepy thing that they happened was at all of a band group not going to be named tour stops. Conwidance, __or not?_

Yumi stopped readling, looked at Kaz. The two then looked at Ami.

"I have n-no idea about this," She said nevousily,"I feel really sorry for them, don't you?"

She ran off.

"Is Yumi hiding something?"

"Only the Masked Writer knows," Kaz said, in fear.

"The what?"

"A very powerful writer. Not only her stories are good, they can become real with a simple write of a sentance."

Yumi flenched in fear.

"Can she helps us with Ami's case, whatever it is?" Yumi asked.

"Let's hope she's not the one writing what happens," Kaz said.

* * *

The lights is Ami's room were off. 

Ami cluched her body. She coughed up blood.

"Free yourself child," Sneered a voice in her head, "that'll make the pain go away."

"N-never," She said weakly.

She screamed a blood curlded scream as she slowly changed.

"I'll find my own way out then," The voice sneered.


End file.
